White Rose
by what-happens-next
Summary: just a little ditty about Eward Bella and Jacob... Bella and Jacob fight and Edward is there to comfort, with an ending that makes Edward lovers happy and Jacob lovers cry... : btw all the characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer
1. Chapter 1

… and he left her standing there, in the rain, alone.

As the tears came to her eyes she cursed yet another human trait that she could not wait to be rid of.

Why couldn't Jake just act like a grown up and just get over all of this once and for all? How many times did she have to tell him that it was Edward she loved, Edward that she would spend the rest of her life, and eternity there after, with?

Bella hated hurting Jake in this way over and over again, especially after he had been there for her when Edward had left, but what else could she do?

She wiped a stray tear from her eye as she turned to walk back to her truck, over the imaginary line that made Edward and Jake enemies. She wasn't alone after all. Bella spotted Edward leaning against her truck, waiting with open arms to heal the wounds that Jacob's words left on her.

"He just makes me so mad!", Bella exclaimed as she felt Edward's cool touch around her shoulders and waist, bringing her in for an embrace.

"I know, Darling" his voice soothing and exciting at the same time. Her heart sped up even more as she felt his cool breath in her hair. " but if you would just let me handle it my way…" he looked down at her with an impish grin that she loved so much.

"It wouldn't help anything at all Edward," Bella sighed as she looked up to meet his gaze, "except indulge you in your little fantasy of telling Jacob who is boss. I think what happened today was enough to prove that point." She looked down at her feet as she remembered the volatile conversation that took place between her friend and herself.

* * *

"BELLA! How can you honestly tell me that you not only want to spend your with one of those blood suckers, but you want to BE one??!!" 

"Jake, I can tell you this because I am COMPLETELY in love with Edward. I didn't decide for this to happen, but it did. It is more than love, more than you and me and Edward all combined!" Bella yelled. She saw the hurt in Jacob's eyes. She hated doing this to her friend, but he had to know. Her voice softened, "Look, Jake, I hate doing this to you…"

"Then don't." He broke her off. "Stay here with me, or run somewhere with me, anything with me. If you hate it, don't do it. Right now, we can leave and forget about all of this, the bloodsuckers, the werewolves, all of it, and just be you and me," he pleaded. Bella could tell that he meant every word that he said, but there was nothing in his words that could change her mind.

"Jake, I don't love you."

His body started shaking and she could feel his body temperature rising. She suddenly wished that she had told Edward where she was going as an image of Emily flashed through her head. Bella started to back away, when Jacob looked up again and saw the fear in her eyes. He was getting even angrier at himself for scaring her.

He turned around to calm down when he said, "Don't you know that I would never hurt you!", he growled.

Her answer sent a shudder through his body. "No." she whispered.

She looked up at him as a low and menacing growl escaped his still human form.

"I hate you, Bella Swan," was all she heard him say before he escaped into the woods, a second too late, so she wouldn't see the wolf he was.

"So how long have you been here?" Bella asked, a little worried, as Edward ushered her into to passenger seat of the truck.

"Not long, when I got here you were just standing in the rain. I guess I missed the fireworks," he teased. Bella was glad that he had missed the whole episode. She didn't even want to think of what Edward would have done if he had witnessed Jacob coming so close to losing it around her.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Edward asked. 

"I just had to tell him that my future was with you, and nothing he could say would change that."

Edward smiled; she could tell that he was pleased with her rendition of the story. He didn't need to know more, worry more.

The rain had stopped, and Edward pulled the truck down an overgrown side road that she never knew existed. He stopped the truck and killed the engine in a clearing that let the moon light brighten the midnight expanse before her. "Stay in the truck until I come get you" he ordered. Bella looked at him with questions in her eyes as he rounded the back of the truck and pulled the tailgate down. That was when she noticed that something was underneath the tarp that was usually in the back of her truck.

Edward pulled out two blankets, and a white rose.

He came around to her side of the truck, with the rose and escorted her around to the back. "Edward, what is all of this?" she asked as he picked her up and set her on the first blanket, and wrapped the second around her.

"It has been one year." He stated simply, handing her the rose.

"One year since what?!" Bella asked, she was starting to get impatient.

"One year since you moved to Forks, and I felt like I was alive for the first time in eighty years" he said as he moved in for a kiss.

Bella knew what was coming, yet she was never prepared for it. His angelic face moved closer and she could feel his sweet and cool breath. One of his hands tangled in her hair while the other was on her lower back moving her closer to him. Her head spun and heart beat wildly as her hands got lost in his perfect hair and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist.

Their lips touched and it felt like a bolt of electricity shot through the both of them. She felt Edward's lips open a fraction, protecting her from his razor teeth, but subjecting her to his icy tongue. He lightly traced the outside of her lips, feeling the constant temptation of a full kiss. Edward moved his kisses on to just under her ear, taking in her scent and reminding Bella to breathe. She took in a breath that only made her more aware of the dizziness that she was feeling.

Edward pulled away and looked at her with nothing but love in his unbelievable topaz eyes. "Are you ready tonight?" he asked. She didn't know to which one of her requests he was referring to, becoming a vampire by his bite, or making love. To both questions the answer was yes, but she wanted to be sure of what exactly he was asking.

"What do you mean?" she asked timidly. For as anxious as she had been, she was suddenly very nervous about both.

"I want to make you mine, Bella, in every single way. I know that you have been ready for a long time, but I just needed to be sure that I was giving you every opportunity that you deserved." He looked down and took her hand, "If you are ready, I am willing."

Bella couldn't keep the smile off of her face as she pulled Edward underneath the blanket with her…

* * *

Jacob had finally calmed down enough to return to his human form and decided that he needed to apologize to Bella for what he said. He didn't really hate her. 

As he was on his way to Forks on foot through the woods, he heard Bella laughing, a light and satisfied laugh. With his sensitive hearing, he knew that she was a ways off. He was still kind of mad at her, so he was in no rush, she was probably with her bloodsucker anyway. The laughing had stopped and as he got closer he heard a new sound, like a frightened animal. At first he didn't know what it was, but soon realized it was Bella again. He quickened his pace, but just as he did he heard her scream.

In a full run he made it to the clearing where Bella's truck sat. It was empty, except for the truck bed that held two large blankets, and a blood stained white rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward scooped Bella into his arms and flew through the night like a bat out of hell to the Cullen house. It was almost impossible for him to concentrate on running with all of the other things that he had to ignore.

Bella's blood was running down his throat, chest, arms and legs. The scent was amazing. The feeling of human blood in his veins for the first time in sixty-some-odd years was indescribable. But the most amazing thing of all was the taste of Bella's sweet blood still on his tongue.

These were the things he had to ignore. The monster inside of him was screaming at him to finish her off and taste the last of her blood, her one of a kind blood; to take her life. Edward rebuked the monster and reminded himself of the undying love that he had for Bella, his devotion to keeping her safe. The love he saw in her eyes through the pain that was wreaking havoc in her sweet and delicate body.

Another thought flashed through his mind… what if he had taken too much? Her blood was still falling, he could feel her heart slowing, her screams told him that the venom was present in her system, but what if it was just his bites that were causing her pain? What if he did it wrong? What if she was slipping away? What if she died?

He needed to get her home. Fast.

* * *

Jacob was panicked and confused when he saw the once pure white rose covered in blood, Bella's blood. He realized the stench of a vampire. Nothing was making sense, why wasn't his brain working?! He went over the scene over and over in his mind, but nothing was clicking.

Then he suddenly remembered he said earlier in the argument he and Bella had earlier…

"…you want to BE one?!"

His heart almost stopped, was Bella dead?

* * *

"Are you all right?" Edward questioned, out of breath, as he gently brushed the hair out of Bella's eyes.

"Oh.. my…..gosh…" Bella stammered out in a breathless whisper. She had never experienced anything like this before. She had heard about it many times, but the actual experience left her stunned. Her heart was pounding, she could not catch her breath, she her felt perspiration all over her body. She caught a chill as the breeze picked up that started to bring her back to reality.

Edward pulled the blanket back over them as he moved from under Bella and pulled her close next to him. Usually being so close to his cold granite skin would give her more reason to be chilled, but the body heat that had been created was enough to keep them both quite warm.

Edward asked again, "Are you alright, my Love?"

Bella took a deep breath and concentrated very hard before attempting to speak again. "I am perfect," she sighed as she took Edward's hand and kissed every finger. He shuddered with sheer pleasure from her touch. She looked up into his eyes and she still saw all the love and tenderness that was there as they had made love.

She laughed a light and satisfied laugh when she saw the concern still in his eyes. "Are YOU alright?" she asked mildly teasing him for his intense concern over her.

"I have never been more alright in my entire life than I am right now with you" he replied, his cool hands wandering around her body. As he lay next to her, she wondered how he ever thought that he would lose control with her. He had been so gentle and patient, deliberate in every motion that he made with her. Every kiss, every touch was filled with love, more than love, filled with intention, and promise that they would spend forever together.

Bella's flush from their love making was just starting to fade when Edward tilted his head and kissed her again, still never giving in to a full blown kiss. The sweet scent of his breath was almost more than she could bear after an evening filled with so much pleasure already. He held his hands on both sides of her face as he pressed his lips even harder against hers.

Pulling back from the kiss Edward then placed his cheek against Bella's cheek and spread his hands flat against her stomach. After a few moments of this, he moved his face to her throat just below her ear.

Bella was beginning to wonder what he was doing, but then realized the purpose of his actions as he placed his head between her breasts and his ear just above her heart.

"Tonight will be the last night that I hear your heart beat, or see your cheeks so rosy, feel your warmth" Edward said.

"I know" Bella replied softly as she stroked Edward's hair. She fought off a wave of sadness as she thought of Renee and Charlie, and everyone else she was leaving behind. But one look into Edward's eyes took her back to knowing that the love she felt for him surpassed everything and everyone else.

Edward looked up at her with such intensity in his topaz eyes that she almost had to look away, but never could. He moved back up her body, his face hovering over hers. They both knew that the moment had arrived…


	3. Chapter 3

Bella looked into Edward's eyes, heart pounding, knowing what was coming.

"Bella, you are sure this is what you want?" Edward asked, a look of near terror in his eyes. Bella knew that he was worrying whether or not they were making the right decision. Everyone in the Cullen family had known that from the moment the two of them met Bella's days as a human were numbered.

"Edward, I have never been more sure of anything in my life" Bella replied with a sweet smile that made Edward's face relax a very little bit. "I love you more than anything, Edward Cullen," she continued, "and to get the opportunity to literally spend eternity with you… its more than any person could ever dream of." Tears of happiness streamed down her face at the thought of what was to come for her and Edward.

Edward looked satisfied with her answer. She was glad that they were not going to go back and forth about it; they had done enough of that in the last year.

"I love you Darling," Edward whispered as he began to kiss her lips….

* * *

He could feel her heart begin to race when he placed his lips on hers. He could hear her breath become short and shallow as his kisses made their way across her jaw line and down her throat. 

His brain suddenly became useless as he tried to remember what Carlisle had told him to do. He finally remembered the advice, "Tell her exactly what you are going to do. First take a bite from her throat, just to the left or right from the very center, almost directly under her jaw line. Once you have done this, Edward, there is no going back, she either becomes a vampire, or she dies. Take some, but not very much, of her blood from that point. She will probably start to get very frightened because she is feeling the pain, but you will need to finish. Place bites on the insides of both wrists and ankles to distribute the venom evenly. There is a large vein on the inner thigh that would be ideal to get, but it is a very sensitive area, and she will probably be in too much pain as it is to endure that. As SOON as you have finished the bites, bring her back here to me and I will take over. And Son….don't worry, you WILL have enough control."

Just remembering these words, remembering how much pain he will be inflicting on her, was almost enough to make him stop. But he knew that this was the time, the time for them to begin spending eternity together.

"These are the places I am going to bite," Edward whispered, his icy fingers touching the placed that Carlisle had told him. He felt Bella's body shiver from his touch, "I know" she whispered. "It is going to be very painful, my Love," he reminded her. "I know, Edward," she repeated.

Her heart raced as he bent his head down to take the first bite. She could not hear anything except the pounding of her heart in her ears, and was sure that was all Edward was hearing too. She felt his teeth against her skin. She had never experienced the dead cold feel of his teeth, and the tingling feeling that the ice cold venom was leaving on her skin. She let out a small whimper and Edward stopped his motion and moved his head back to meet his topaz eyes with her deep brown eyes, "Bella, I will stop if you are scared."

"I don't want you to stop," she managed to say in a breathless voice, "I have just never felt your teeth before... Please don't stop Edward." More than anything at this moment, she did not want him to stop.

He kissed her warm lips one last time, then sank his teeth into her pale and unmarred throat…

* * *

Another scream escaped her mouth, a scream that she did not really recognize as her own until she opened her eyes and saw the world passing by her at the speed of light. 

She was in Edward's arms, and he was running so fast it seemed like they were flying. She could smell the rust and salt scent of blood and wondered whose it was. Just then another wave of burning pain cascaded through her body and she suddenly remembered everything as another scream came on.

She was becoming a vampire. And despite her best efforts, she was scared.

She took a better look at Edward and realized that he looked like a wild man. He was covered in blood, her blood. His eyes were wide with horror and urgency, and when she looked at them closer, she saw the deep red color that was only present when a vampire had human blood.

He looked down at her in that instant, into her eyes, and her Edward returned to his eyes. She knew what he was battling, and even with all the pain that she was in, there was sorrow in her heart that she was putting him through this.

With all of these thoughts and all of the pain, she could feel herself slipping away. Her eyes were closing and she could feel her own heart slowing down. She whispered "I love you Edward" as she slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Jacob heard Bella scream again, this time much further way. He thanked God for hearing her scream; at least he knew that she was still alive. In less than a second of his realization that Bella had been bitten by one of the bloodsuckers he had turned back into his wolf form and was running as fast as he could toward her screams. As he followed the screams, he realized that he could easily follow the trail of blood that would lead him straight to Bella.

* * *

Edward burst into the house with Bella in his arms and flew to the back room where he knew Carlisle was waiting. 

"She's unconscious!" Edward screamed at Carlisle in a panic. With all of his body and soul he was begging her not to die. He knew that if he had the capacity to produce tears there would be deep sobs for the sight before him. His wonderful, perfect, and beautiful Bella lay on the table, limp and lifeless, blood staining the white shirt and kaki skirt that he loved to see her wear. She was pale, white as a ghost. It was incredibly heartbreaking for him to see her like this when he was so used to her frequent blushes.

"That is to be expected, Edward," Carlisle said calmly. "It is her body's way of reacting to the trauma."

Trauma.

That word pained Edward to hear.

"Come here and look. She is still breathing, very little, but it is there. And listen here," Carlisle ordered as he got the stethoscope out and put it on her heart. "It is still beating, very slow and faint, but she is still alive," he stated with a smile. "You did everything right, Son. All we can do now is wait. I will give her some morphine to help with the pain, so don't worry about that anymore."

Despite all the stress, Edward was happy to know that she would survive. He would get to see her smile again. He would finally get to kiss her with all of the passion that he had for her. They would never be apart again, finally together forever.

Edward sat in the nearby chair and settled into his post, protecting Bella, and vowing to not leave her side until she awoke.

* * *

Jacob continued to follow the blood trail, but quickly realized that he didn't hear her screaming anymore. 

Pure panic gripped his stomach as he continued running, determined to find Bella, hoping it wasn't too late.

He knew by this point that his pack brothers were aware of the situation, and were probably all on their way to his side. They all loved Bella too and did not want to see her hurt.

Just as he finished his thought he made it into a clearing that was home to a gigantic white house. When he quickly surveyed the yard for bloodsuckers, he saw that his brothers were already there. They all convened around him and mentally formulated a plan, then followed Bella's blood to the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle walked out of the makeshift hospital room in the back of his house and shut the door quietly. The last hour and a half of his life seemed like noting short of a hurricane, he thought as he recalled the events of the evening.

Edward running into the house with Bella, both covered in her blood. Being taken aback by the sight of Bella unconscious and the red color that had crept into Edward's eyes, and then quickly regaining his composure to steady Edward. While Edward cleaned himself up, Carlisle cleaned the blood from Bella's skin and put her into some new pajamas. He then gave her some morphine and told Edward that all he could do now was wait be there when Bella woke up.

Alice was at his side before the door even clicked shut.

"Let me in! I need to see her!" Alice said with panicked eyes. Everyone in the house knew what was going on and was on edge, but Alice's concern for Bella rivaled Edward's.

"I really don't think that you should go in right now," Carlisle said calmly. "Edward specifically said to keep everyone out, and I don't believe that this is the time to test his patience."

"You don't have ANY idea what has been going on out here, do you!?!?" Alice almost screamed at him.

"What? What is it Alice?" Carlisle said as he heightened all of his senses and began looking around for his family. He became suddenly aware of the scent of wolf.

"That stupid wolf boy, he and his friends showed up looking for Bella. Well, more busted in and came searching for her," Alice said, still panicking.

"Where is everyone?" Carlisle asked, starting to lose his composure as he thought of Esme in danger.

"In the living room. Jasper got them feeling lethargic and now everyone but me has one pinned down. They won't listen, they won't leave, and they are talking about starting the war because Edward bit Bella…"

* * *

Jacob could feel his rage slipping away within seconds of walking into the house. He realized that he had forgotten to take into account that bloodsucker that could change his mood. By the time they all made it into the living room they could hardly move. The next thing he knew he was being pinned to the ground by the big dumb looking one.

"Man you REALLY don't know what you are getting yourself into!" said the one that was pinning Jacob down, with rage in his eyes.

Jacob knew what he was doing. He was saving Bella before it was too late, he hoped. He didn't really know the rules or how exactly this whole bloodsucker thing went, but if there was a chance he could save Bella from this hell, he would take it.

By this time Jacob and his friends had been taken out of wolf form and were human again because of the lack of rage. They knew what their goal was, but as long as that stupid blonde one was running the show, they could not control their emotions. And that put the bloodsuckers at an advantage.

* * *

Alice followed at Carlisle's heels in the split second it took him to get to the family room. She saw relief in his eyes when he saw his mate holding her own, holding down a teenage wolf boy that was twice her size.

"THIS ENDS NOW!!" Carlisle bellowed so loudly that Alice had to take a step back.

Everyone stopped what they were doing a looked up and Carlisle and Alice.

"We are all here to protect Bella in one way or another.."

"Yeah, right", Jacob muttered, cutting Carlisle off.

In a split second Carlisle was crouched on the floor, in Jacob's face, so close that Alice saw Jacob's face cringe in the icy breath, "I SAID this ends NOW!" he yelled again.

Jacob took the hint to be quite after that, and another layer of pressure was applied to him as Alice joined Emmet to "restrain" him. Alice really just wanted to see him squirm more. She smiled at her brother as she hopped on and Jacob let out a puff of air.

"I am only going to say this once, do you understand wolves? We are all here to protect Bella because we love her and care for her. But what we ALL have to understand is that this was her decision. No one forced her, ESECIALLY not Edward. If it had all been left up to him she never would have changed. But what he realized, and what you need to realized is that the bond that they share is more important to the two of them than any one in this room, any tradition and grudges in the town, and any "moral" obligations in this world. Bella was put on this earth of Edward and Edward for Bella, and you must all accept that. Now leave my home. We will all be gone in 72 hours."


End file.
